Arizona
Apperance Arizona has the standard issue Spartan II Armor. She has the Mark VI, with a EVA right and left shoulder, and has the CQB chestplate. Under her armor she stands at 6'2. She has long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Personality Arizona is kind-hearted girl that doesn't really like violence despite the fact she signed up for the military and became a freelancer. Arizona used to go horseback riding when she visits Antarctica which caused her to have a thing for animals. She loves to hear jokes and likes to be needed. She has is very friendly to many of her fellow freelancers. Relationships Alaska Arizona and Alaska get along quite well and have no ill feelings for each other. Arizona doesn't change her feelings for him even though her sister has romatic feelings for him. Arkansas Arizona is a friend Arkansas and later their relationship seemed to drift apart as things the program started to get hectic. California Arizona has had very little interaction with California except for when Arizona joined the program. Arizona didn't really know California much as she died soon after Arizona joined the program. Connecticut Arizona respects CT and his light hearted personality and is his friend also because Alaska and Maine are his friends. Maine Arizona and Maine are also best friends and are romatically involved with each other. Arizona started liking Maine when he and Alaska protected Arizona and Montana from South Carolina during a training session. Montana Arizona and Montana are twin sisters and love each other. Montana is the older twin. Arizona and Montana work as a great team together during missions and training sessions. Nevada Arizona thinks of Nevada as a "slut and a whore" and dislikes her. Arizona starts to dislike her more and more as her and Arkansas drift away. New York Arizona hasn't met or will ever meet York due to her joining the program after his death. However she learns from other agents that he isn't a bad guy. North Dakota Arizona dislikes North due to him always bragging and boasting out his rank and him basically being the Directors pet. Arizona does South Carolina Arizona thinks that Carolina is a "fucking asshole" and doesn't has any positive feelings for him. She along with all the other members of the "Buddy-Club" have a dislike for him. South Dakota Arizona is very impressed with South Dakota's fighting skills. However, they haven't had any interaction so far. The Counselor Arizona finds the Counselor creepy which makes her want to stay away from him. She believe that he may molest her if she was alone with him. The Director Arizona respects The Director enough to trust him even he sends her on alone missions which would likely result in her death. However she later learns that he is planning to betray them. Texas Arizona has not had any interaction with Texas. Utah Arizona hasn't met Utah but she learns from other agents that he is a homosexual and that he was a bit annoying. Washington Arizona sometimes forgets who Washington is to Washington's annoyance. Arizona later becomes his friend. West Virginia Arizona dislikes West and finds him annoying since she joined the program. Arizona dislikes West and likes his sister.. Wyoming Arizona hates Wyoming for his many attempts at try to have a relationship with her sister. Arizona thinks his jokes are retarded. Virginia Arizona and Virginia are best friends since she joined the program. Arizona likes Virginia and dislikes her brother. Backstory Skills and Abilities Armor Enhancement Weapons Notes and Trivia *Arizona is the stronger twin, while Montana is the older twin. Death Follow the story of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. The death of this character is not yet visible to the public due to spoilers. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth